Chapter 2: A Taste Of Freedom
-X780, November, 23:00 "Oh, you pointless slave!" a young voice filled Sakura as she dreamt a flash-back. The girl smiled as she started to whip a young Sakura over and over again. She was only at the age of four here and as each hit striking Sakura's back, a pain jerking scream would rip through her throat. "Stop Ari! Stop! Your hurting me!" Sakura naively screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. The girl only smiled and whipped again and again and again and again until Sakura fell onto the floor. "Get up!" Ariana said, her voice was powerful for such a young person. She moved her hair out of her face before bending down towards Sakura. "I will send you to Papa and Mama if you don't get up!" With this threat, Sakura wobbled up. She quickly got whipped again with only sheer laughter coming out of Arianna' as a reply. The whipping started to quiet down but the laughter span around and around in Sakura mind. "SLAVE!" Ariana shouted. "OH SLAVE! WHERE IS MY TEA!" Sakura bowed down saying sorry over and over again. Sakura seemed a bit older, yet just as small and thin in this flashback as she now. Ariana stood towering over her. The scence had changed but she wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse. "Oh forget it! Your gonna become my training dummy!" without any consent, Arianna brought out a sword out of thin air. "Stay still~" Ariana said, her laughter coming back but not from that Ariana's mouth. Mini Ariana heads floated around, pointing and laughing at Sakura. Some spat or hissed or slapped Sakura. Others pushed or just stood there. Laughing. Crying. Smiling. Groaning and moaning. It was too much. "Make it stop!" Sakura screamed putting her hands on her head. Nobody listened. "I demand you to stop!" she tried again but her voice buckled over. She only received a snigger before a proper Ariana stood over Sakura. The mini ones disappered suddenly. Silence filled the room. Nothing... "You are nothing. Worthless! You are my pet! The voice of Ariana told her. "I... I am worthless, I am your pet..." Sakura agreed, tears rolling down her cheeks. There was no way to escape reality. She was that and nothing more. Sakura woke up with a start. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "What is better?" Sakura questioned herself silently. "Sleeping and having nightmares or not sleeping at all..." With that, Sakura laid awake, staring at nothing but the patchy loft of the barn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the dark night it was still and quiet, the only people awake at this time was Ariana's guards - or so they thought. Jade hair whipped around as a girl ran around into Ariana's yard, easily avoiding the guards making them seem dumb and useless. Her green eyes scanned the area quickly before she moved over to the old barn. She looked like she was part of the shadows as she opened the door and gazed at the slaves. The chaos began as she woke up the slaves and they started to run away from the horrid place they had grew up in. It took a few moments for Sakura to realise that she was being freed but instead of freeing herself she helped the older and younger slaves before running herself. She wanted to thank the figure but she had left and went onwards towards Ariana. Ariana had woke up with a start herself, the sudden screams of slaves and shouts for help here and there made her distorted. Someone was attacking her beloved home but she didn't know who. In a rush she jumped out of bed, not even bothering to change herself from her night-gown, ready to battle the intruder who was getting rid of her livestock. Sakura was confused and tired yet she kept on going forward towards her goal of freedom before she stopped suddenly. Ariana had tortured her so much and had actually be all her life had ever been. She had no idea how to live without being a slave. Sakura clenched her fist, unsure what to do before she turned round towards the courtyard she used to walk with Ariana in the summer and water the plants for her. A fire had started to rage inside Sakura's heart as she ran passed the ashes of what used to be flowers towards Ariana, and sure enough, Sakura found Ariana with the intruder.The intruder being no other than the fearsome Lyn Zolga, the girl who caused all the problems in Bosco. Ariana smiled at the sight of her. She raised her fighting arm a little before equipping her sword and some armor. Last Edited on: 04/02/2017 18:55